The Events Untold
by metalhead13
Summary: Merlins mother is very ill which brings him back home but the reason behind his mothers sickness is something no one could have seen comming not even Merlin. And the events that fallow will change his way of thinking forever.
1. Chapter 1

**The Events Untold**

"Merlin there's someone here to see you," called out Gaius.

Merlin walks down the stars of his room to see an old friend from Eldor, Sean. When Merlin was growing up Sean and his mother were the only people who knew Merlin's secret, and Sean only found out by accident because Merlin wanted to make animals out of the smoke of the fire.

"What are you doing here Sean," asked Merlin gleefully. "Merlin I have to tell you something you will not like," Sean said worriedly. Merlin looked shocked and confused. "Merlin your mother is terribly ill," whispered Sean. Merlin hit the ground with his hands over his eyes trying not to let anyone see him crying.

Merlin gathered himself and stood up and took off out there door running down the halls of the palace with Gaius and Sean running after him. Merlin bust into Aurther chambers and right behind him Sean ran in and saw whose chambers and immediately bowed and apologized for his and Merlin's actions.

"You do not have to apologize young man," said Aurther "Merlin why are bursting into my chambers would it kill you to knock."

"Sire I have to leave I thought i should let you know and that I probably won't be back," Merlin said and then he rushed out and passed Gaius outside the doors, he had just got there. Sean was falling him wondering what Merlin was thinking to leave his job, Aurther, and Camelot. Merlin got to his room and started packing some clothes and food and the supplies he would need to save his mother.

"Merlin what do you think you're doing leaving your life and everything you have behind, we have tried everything there is to save your mother and all it has done is make her worse she probably will not be alive by the time I get back that's why I came here to let you know she is dying and there is no saving her," yelled Sean as he walked into Merlin's room. "I must go and try to save her and I have one thing I know you have not tried, magic," yelled Merlin who was on the verge of tears.

Merlin ran out and into the stables and grabbed the king's horse because it was the fastest horse in all of Camelot. He jumped on the horse and pushed it as fast as it could good out of Camelot towards Eldor with Sean, Gaius, Aurther and all the knights that were close to him, all wondering what Merlin was doing.

_Aurther pov_

Aurther rushed into the throne room with Gaius, Sean, and the knights that watched him leave all behind him. "Gaius what is Merlin doing, where is he going, what is he thinking," commanded Aurther. "Sire," whispered Sean trying not to get Aurther mad at him, " its my fault his mother is very sick so I came here to tell him.

"Aurther looked worried, "so is that where he is going?" asked Aurther. "I'm not sure sire he barely said anything to is after I told him, but that is where I would I go look for him," said Sean. "Get ready we ride out for him in the morning," said Aurther.

"Tomorrow we must go today we need him back here what if he gets killed by traders," yelled Lancelot. "He needs time to calm down, Lancelot I am sure he will be fine he can take care of himself," Aurther said calmly but inside he was just as scared for Merlin as everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merlin pov_

I thought this horse was supposed to be fast but its not going nearly fast enough. I have to be there by nightfall if I have any chance to save her. What could have possibly have made her this sick?

So many thoughts were running through Merlin's head he could not even notice the traders setting a trap in front of him to take everything he had and kill him. Merlin looks up and is so distraught that he does not think and uses his magic to throw them back and kills all of them. He is moving past the trees and animals so fast that they are just color smears going past him.

Merlin reaches Eldor just after nightfall and ran straight to his old home where his mother still lives. "Mother, mother wake up, I will make everything ok you will feel better than you did before," Merlin said nervously while at her side trying to wake her up. "Merlin," his mother said breathlessly, "what are you doing here Aurther and Camelot need you." "Mother I'm here to help you they will be fine without me," Merlin said relieved that she was still alive. Merlin was getting out his supplies to hopefully slow down the symptomes. "No Merlin I am fine you need to go I will be alright," his mother pleaded. "I am not going back you need me," Merlin demanded.

He took out a potion that he took from Guais that was supposed to slow down any kind of sickness known to man and sorcerers and made her drink it. He sat next to her bed all night and tried everything he could all the potions, all the magic that he knew and none of them worked her health continued to decline. He thought he heard his name called out a few times during the night but he would not leave his mothers side to go see who it was. He stayed with her during the day, fed her, cleaned her and continued to try to save her.

_Aurther pov_

I hope Merlin is ok and that he made it to Eldor he would be safe there. Aurther was wearing a hole in the floor of his room from pacing because he was so worried about Merlin. Merlin and Aurther had become very close over the past five years, Aurther knew that Merlin was the only person he could really trust and respected his opinion very much but he could not let Merlin know that.

"Aurther we are all ready you are on Morganas horse befor she betrade us and Sean is on Merlins horse and will help us get there the fastest way he knows," said Gwain. "Bring him back safe Aurther," Gwen said worriedly. Aurther nodded and walked out of the castle mounted the horse and set off to get Merlin back.

"We will not reach Eldor by night we must set up camp soon, it is not safe to travel here at night," Percival told the group. "We will set up camp up here I think I see a clearing," Aurther said. They set up camp and got settled in and were all determined to reach Eldor tomorrow if it was the last thing they do.

_Merlin pov_

"Emrys... Emrys... Emrys." Merlin heard the voices in his head and he knew he could not ignore them tonight he had to go to them. He wrapped his mother up in a blanket and made sure she would be alright and put his jacket on and went to find who was trying to call him. He walked for about a mile or two in the pitch black night listening to the voice echo in his head and slowly get lowder.

He saw a little child walking through the woods and knew that he had to follow him, that he would take him to where the voice was coming from. He followed the child and all of a sudden the child stopped and turned around, the child had a drewed symbol on the side of his neck and came about to Merlis elbow and had shaggy dirty blond hair and giant green eyes. Merlin was so enchanted by this child that he did not notice the hundreds of dreweds surrounding him, he snapped out of it when the leader of the group called out his name.

"Emrys we need your help Morgana is killing us one by one," said the leader. "What is your name and are you the one making my mother ill?" demanded Merlin. "My name is Christopher and yes I am the one that was making your mother ill the sickness is gone now that you have come to help us," Christopher said calmly. "Why should I help you, you mad my mother terribly ill," Merlin demanded. Merlin looked around him and saw all the faces of the very worried drewads and he knew he had to do something to help them even if the hurt his mother.

"Morgana is going to kill all of us if we don't tell her who you are and we will never tell her, the future you will bring forth is so great we could not risk it by telling her," Christopher pleaded. "Ok I will help you tell her to meet you here tonight to tell her and I will be here and take care of her," Merlin said.

Merlin walked back to his childhood home wondering what he was going to do without causing the downfall of Avalon.


	3. Chapter 3

_Aurther pov_

Aurther never went to sleep that night he was too worried about Merlin to even consider sleep but he did not want the others to know how worried he was or it might put them all in danger.

"Everybody up we must go now to get there by night," yelled Aurther while saddling up everyones horses and packing up camp. Everyone knew that there was something wrong if Aurther was doing work and getting everyone ready because he rarely gets himself ready.

"Aurther are you ok is there something bothering you?" asked Leon. "I am fine we just need to get moving before we are found," Aurther said nervously. "No really Aurther tell us what's going on," demanded Leon. "I just have a feeling that there something more behind this than just his mother is ill," Aurther said sadly and it was obvious now how worried he was. "It ok Aurther we will get there and make sure he is alright and get him back home," Leon said

They all set off towards Eldor as fast as they could. All of them thinking about Merlin but none more than Aurther, Merlin was like a little brother to him and Aurther knew that if he was ever in rough situation Merlin would be there and somehow get him out of it.

_Merlin pov_

I have to save these people and must kill Morgana this time, I can let her live any longer her time has passed. Thoughts spun around in his head wondering what he was going to do and what he had to do. Merlin was so nervous and worried he could not go back to sleep that night or eat through the day, if anyone saw him they would know he had to do something he would not like so he stayed away from everyone even his mother now that he knew she would be fine. I know what i must do and Merlin set off it was about an hour before sundown and Aurther and the knights were just five miles out of Eldor.

Merlin was walking confidently through the woods to the clearing on the edge of town were he told Christopher to send Morgana. Merlin had almost nothing on his mind on the way there except of his friends he left in Camelot. The thought of his friends made Merlin sad and he tried to hold back the tears of leaving his friends and the thought of him having no chance of seeing them again if he were to die. But he had no time for thoughts because he was there, but he did not see Morgana.

"So Merlin it is you, are you here to try to stop me because we both know that will not happen," Morgana said irritatedly while walking out of the shadows. "Morgana I have a proposition for you," Merlin said delightfully. "Which is,"she said. "If you leave them and take them and everyone else in the kingdoms alone and take everyone out from under your spell I will take you to Emrys," demanded Merlin. "Or I can just make you take you take me to him," she said as her eyes flashed gold and a fog came out of nowhere and headed towards Merlin. Merlin stuck his hand up and his eyes Turned gold and the fog disappeared just like it appeared.

"So you have magic, you are still not a match for me," Morgana snickered. " Now tell me where Emrys is" her eyes flashed gold and Merlin levitated while she was choking him. "I am Emrys," Merlin yelled. Morgana snapped out of what she was doing to Merlin when he said this and he fell to the ground and she stumbled backwards in shock.

_Aurther pov_

"I think I hear Merlin up ahead," yelled Gwain. They all jumped off their horses and drew their swords because they heard Morgan talking to him. They all moved quiet and fast thru the woods towards their voices. They got to the edge of the tree line just as Morgana levitated Merlin and he told her who he was. Aurther and the knights were all shocked and knew that they should not go out there with to sorcerers. Aurther did not know what he was to do, the only person he could trust has been lying to him and keeping the biggest secret possible while braking the biggest law in the kingdom.


End file.
